SEX APPEAL Make Me Feel!
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Uruha está dividido entre seu complexo ninfo e seu amor. Mas o seu complexo ninfo se aliou a um adversario desleal... Uruha x Ruki ::yaoi slash lemon homo:: Terceira fic da série SEX APPEAL


**Disclaimer: **The Gazette não é meu, nem seus integrantes.

**Shippers: **Uruha x Ruki, Aoi x Uruha, Reita x Ruki (os dois últimos apenas citados)

**Categoria: **Comédia, Romance, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse: **Uruha está dividido entre seu complexo ninfo e seu amor. Mas o seu complexo ninfo se aliou a um adversario desleal...

**Notas:** Terceira fic da série SEX APPEAL, mas não precisa ser lida na ordem. Ficou meio estranho, o contexto...mas deixem reviews dizendo o que vcs acham. Eles sabem, ou não sabem?

**Make me Feel! **_–by Blodeu-sama_

Como um animal. Você não pensa, não raciocina, somente deseja. Como nunca tinha desejado antes. Não é nem mesmo um sentimento, somente uma vontade avassaladora de prensa-lo contra a parede mais próxima e exigir dele tudo o que ele insiste em ficar oferecendo a você nos lugares mais impróprios. É Uruha, você acabou de cair na armadilha "Ruki".

- O que foi Uruha? Você está tão corado...

Kai, o cara que trás todo mundo de volta a realidade. E você se vira sorridente, mais uma vez, e responde que está um pouco cansado de ensaiar. E está mesmo...Ruki para de exibir aqueles benditos lábios pra você um pouco, talvez tenha percebido que está exagerando. Ou talvez tenha percebido os olhares do Reita. Você nem sequer olha pro Reita, ele deve estar espumando de ciúmes agora. Aoi, coitado, não percebeu nada. Seu Aoi, seu amor. Pensar no Aoi faz você perceber o quão absurda é essa vontade de pegar o Ruki de jeito. Realmente de jeito...Oh não, ensaiar, é disso que você precisa! Esquecer um pouco seus próprios instintos. Não importa que já esteja com os dedos duros de tanto tocar.

- Hey! Chega né gente, estamos ensaiando a nove horas seguidas! O Uruha ta até com cara de quem ta passando mal. – Reita diz, realmente parecendo cansado. Você parece absolutamente estranho, percebe ao se olhar no grande vidro espelhado a frente. Ou será que Reita está fingindo e quer mesmo é dar uma boa lição no Ruki, a sós? Com certeza ele merece, você pensa... mas é melhor nem pensar em que tipo de lição Reita poderia dar no baixinho...sua imaginação no momento esta meio perigosa.

"Eu é que mereço uma lição do meu namorado por estar pensando...essas coisas" e você sorri docemente para Aoi, que lhe sorri de volta.

Todos concordam com a cabeça, os dias tem sido cansativos, sempre com ensaios e entrevistas... Você pensa que o melhor é ir pra casa, tomar um banho – gelado – e dormir. Até mesmo Kai parece exausto e nem mesmo guardou as coisas direito antes de pegar a chave do carro e sair. Reita enlaçou Ruki pela cintura e saiu, você estranhou ele parecer tão...normal. Será que não percebia as indiretas do Ruki? Estavam tão na cara!

Quando se viu sozinho com você, Aoi o puxou para um beijo intenso, mas rápido.

- To exausto Uru...tudo bem se a gente não sair hoje?

- Claro, amanhã não tem muita coisa pra fazer, a gente sai

Três meses. Três longos e deliciosos meses com aquele moreno...e você com vontade de estragar tudo por causa de um pirralho provocante e sensualmente frágil, com os lábios mais desejáveis e a pele mais quente que você já teve o prazer de imaginar. Sexo, como sempre. Tudo não passa de sexo.

Você começa a arrumar as coisas direito, pensando que deve procurar um profissional pra tratar dessa sua libido exagerada. Com certeza tem algo errado com você, para de um dia para o outro começar a notar provocações onde talvez nem existisse nada. E justo com o Ruki! Aquele seu Ruki, seu pirralho, seu protegido...nunca aquele Ruki tão incrivelmente sensual que andava imaginando nos últimos tempos. E você está tão concentrado nisso que nem percebe que justamente o foco de todas as suas atenções está parado a porta, olhando cada movimento seu com uma cara de puro tesão.

- Hey Uruha-kun...

Você da um pulo e nesse pulo deixa a guitarra escorregar de mal jeito, e num impulso arraigado de guitarrista você sacrifica seu dedo em prol do instrumento. Um corte pequeno por causa das cordas, que começa imediatamente a sangrar. Ruki olha falsamente preocupado, e anda até você com uma perfeita cara lavada.

- Toma mais cuidado Uruha! – diz, a voz absolutamente magnífica dele parecendo envolver os seus sentidos como nevoa.

- Você me assust...

Você não chega a terminar a frase, porque Ruki tinha pegado sua mão entre as dele e agora punha naquela boca absurdamente molhada seu dedo ferido, chupando as três gotas de sangue que se formavam. Boca...seu dedos...movimentos sensuais com a língua...não! Não eram movimentos sensuais, era só o velho Ruki de sempre tentando ajudar. Não tem nenhum, absolutamente nenhum motivo pra você sentir sua pele formigando de antecipação. Não há nada pra se antecipar!

E ele sorri, quase inocentemente, tirando seu dedo da boca.

- Quer fazer um curativo?

- ...n-não precisa. Você não tinha ido com o Reita?

Ele para por um instante, pensando, como que para se lembrar de quem era Reita. Você fixa seus próprios olhos nos olhos fixos dele, controlando-se para não suspirar aquela visão daqueles cílios. E da boca...que atualmente você nem mesmo quer encarar, para não ter idéias constrangedoras.

- Eu esqueci meus óculos1, e ele precisava ir no banco.

Você ri entre um suspiro. Uma coisa normal, absolutamente comum de se acontecer. Sempre alguém esquece os óculos...sempre alguém precisa ir no banco. Nada premeditado para enlouquece-lo, como parece. Ruki se afasta, dando-lhe a impressão de uma lufada de ar fresco, e começa a procurar perto das caixas de som. Você vai ajudar, não muito próximo, somente para não reparar no jeito indescritível com que ele mordia o lábio inferior de leve, um típico gesto de preocupação. Nem no corpo definido dele, aparecendo por baixo das roupas brancas. Nem nas mãos, agarrando cada cabo mais grosso e o afastando, de modo a evocar imagem completamente indecentes na sua cabeça.

E então, ele se inclina. Sobre a caixa de som maior, aquele que faz ele ter que se debruçar completamente sobre ela para poder pegar algo, provavelmente os óculos, que tinha caído atrás. Ele se inclina, sua bundinha perfeitamente redonda se empina, ainda mais marcada na calça naquela posição. Você jura, por um instante, que seu corpo não vai obedecer ao cérebro e vai caminhar direto praquele tesouro de carnes, apertar, tocar, sentir... E antes que isso aconteça você vira-se de costas e se joga no sofá, com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos, suplicando aos céus que ele vá embora logo. Ruki, ainda com o corpo todo posto daquela maneira gritante de 'me coma', apóia o braço sobre a caixa e olha por baixo dele para você.

- Uruha, pode me dar uma mão aq...o que foi?

Ele percebe seu estado, totalmente descontrolado. Mas mesmo assim fica naquela posição. De propósito? É o que parece, mas você não confia nem um pouco no seu julgamento. Você disfarça, usando cada resquício do seu auto-controle para fingir que esta tudo bem, e levanta-se.

- Cansado. – resmunga indo ajudar a pegar o bendito do óculos

Ruki é pequeno. Deliciosamente pequeno. Talvez depois de tanto tempo levando do Aoi, você esteja desejando simplesmente dominar um pouco...e Ruki é pequeno. E não consegue alcançar o inferno dos óculos atrás da caixa. Você é alto, e grande, e alcança-os mesmo por cima do Ruki. E seu corpo finalmente se rebela, e quando você vê já se debruçou sobre o vocalista pra alcançar o objeto. O alcança fácil, seus braços são longos, mas então tem a mais plena consciência que esta prensando o Ruki contra a caixa e seu próprio corpo. Seu quadril está colado aquele mesmo traseiro empinado que só de aparecer já o fez perder o controle, seu tórax esta sobre as costas lisas dele, seu rosto é roçado levemente pelos cabelos cheirosos dele, e a vontade de sentir aquele cheiro mais profundamente é enorme. Você sabe que nesse momento está tão vermelho quanto uma lanterna de ano novo, e afasta-se tão rápido dali que tropeça nos cabos e quase vai ao chão. Uma mão ágil e rápida segura antes a frente das suas vestes, mas Ruki é leve de mais pra segura-lo, e vai ao chão junto com você. Sobre você. Esta corado também, embora muito mais levemente que você.

- AHH

- URUHA!

Suas costas doem, os cotovelos que usou de amortecedor, os óculos na sua mão estão tortos. Mas o que mais lhe preocupa, nesse exato instante, é Ruki com uma perna no meio das suas, olhando-o com um leve rubor nas faces, e plenamente capaz de perceber algo que só agora você notou. Suas calças mais apertadas que a alguns minutos atrás. Um volume, um maldito volume, o suficiente para fazer você querer enfiar a cara na terra e cavar até o Brasil.

Mas Ruki não parece disposto a sair de cima de você tão cedo. Ele ergue o tronco, pega os óculos da sua mão e os dobra cuidadosamente, pondo de lado. Em seguida vira-se com um sorriso indefinível no rosto, postando uma mão de cada lado da sua cintura, no chão.

- Uruha...isso não é um drops...é?

Você, achando que já tinha chegado ao limite de rubor, prova pra si mesmo que os tons vermelhos da sua pele podiam ser tornar ainda mais intensos. Você vira a cabeça, desviando o olhar para algum ponto do soalho, e gagueja uma resposta mal ouvida e completamente incoerente.

- ...n-nã...er...é...s-sim...di-g-go...

Não consegue se reconhecer, você, o cara mais seguro de si da banda, chegando ao extremo de ser narcisista, está simplesmente sem ação por causa de um baixinho exalando malicia por todos os poros. E um baixinho que agora está... se esfregando em você!

Não, você não fica mais vermelho. Dessa vez fica branco, como um papel de arroz. Ruki está se esfregando levemente em você, com o rosto cada vez mais próximo, um sorrisinho completamente pervertido no rosto. Você nota, só então, que não é o único alegrinho com a situação. A algo mais na calça dele também... e não parece algo pequeno.

Uruha...cala a boca tá... – ele murmura antes de colar os lábios dele nos seus. Aqueles lábios que nos últimos dias você imaginou fazendo coisas completamente impublicaveis. E talvez impossíveis. E eles são ainda mais macios e quentes do que você pensava, e provocam-no com lambidas, chupadas, mordidas... Fuckin Jesus, como Ruki beija bem!

Você sabe que o volume na sua calça está aumentando consideravelmente, e o dele também está. Você sabe, bem no fundo do subconsciente, o que vai acontecer. Mas simplesmente não consegue impedir. Não pode, seu corpo nunca deixaria. Seria capaz de ter um colapso se tentasse. Por isso quando sente as mãos pequenas e quentes dele adentrarem por sua blusa, você somente deita-se de uma vez e suspira. Muito bem Ruki, faça o que tanto quer...

Mas não assim tão bem! Um segundo de olhos fechados, e quando você os abre ele já esta acabando de arrancar a própria blusa. Isso te deixa meio assustado, com mais consciência do que está fazendo. Vai, de verdade, transar com o Ruki! Mas e o Aoi?! E o Reita?!

- ...R-Ruki...

- ...nem tente ter uma crise de consciência Kouyou – sério. Ruki está serio.

Você sempre pensou que Ruki no sexo fosse um escandaloso que soltava gemidos desde o começo, mas agora ele realmente está concentrado em desabotoar sua blusa, e até o chamou pelo nome verdadeiro. Mesmo vindo de quem veio, aquilo lhe da um pouco de medo, que só serve pra aumentar a excitação.

Você, ignorando completamente a posição desconfortável em que está, ergue os braços e desabotoa a calça dele lentamente, igualmente sério. Seu cérebro grita claramente 'pare', mas seu corpo está resistindo a ordem. Principalmente porque Ruki resolveu rebolar sobre seu quadril e dar mais um daqueles pequenos sorrisos maliciosos. Você ergue o tronco um pouco para beija-lo mais uma vez, selvagem, e acaba distribuindo mordidas pelo pescoço dele, enquanto aquelas mãos habilidosas passeiam por seu tronco estimulando cada ponto mais sensível como se tivesse feito isso muitas e muitas vezes antes. Se a situação não fosse absurda, você juraria que Ruki andou conversando com Aoi...

Aoi. Num impulso você empurra o vocalista pra longe e sabe pelo gemido baixo de dor que ele bateu em algum lugar. Levanta-se cambaleando, meio de gatão, e tenta chegar a porta. Aoi, não pode fazer isso com Aoi, simplesmente não pode. Ele é tão bom e atencioso...

- Uru-chan...ts ts

Não seria nem um pouco lógico se virar agora. O melhor, e qualquer um vai concordar, seria sair correndo dali e ir pra casa. Mas a voz do Ruki...você se vira, e o vê jogado entre os cabos, sem blusa e com as calças no meio das coxas claras e quentes. Lábios entreabertos, vermelhos, aquele sexo tão claramente necessitado por baixo da roupa intima...E você para, novamente perdido no próprio desejo de possuí-lo. Ele engatinha até você, deixando pra trás no caminho as calças inúteis, deita-o novamente no chão, agarrando seu membro com as duas mãos por dentro da cueca. E massageia, fazendo você morder o lábio e segurar um gemido.

- Eu não...Aoi...

- Ele pode..não ter tanta consideração assim...– uma frase meio enigmática praquela situação, mas que importava quando deixando os próprios dedos de lado, ele se abaixou e começou a chupar você de modo que nem querendo seus gemidos foram contidos.

E ele mexia aquela boca deliciosa sobre seu membro, de baixo pra cima e depois voltando, seguindo uma veia saltada no caminho. Depois mordidinhas na glande, até finalmente colocar na boca até o possível. Ruki é pequeno, sim...mas cabe muita coisa dentro daquela boca. E a língua ágil e treinada trabalha muito bem. Chega ao ponto de você duvidar que vá agüentar mais alguns minutos se quer.

Mas Ruki não quer engolir sua goza, quer você dentro dele. Com tudo. Ele se levanta e vai até a mesma caixa de som que começou tudo aquilo, e apóia-se sobre os cotovelos de costas para você. Olha pra trás, com um sorriso que diz 'venha' com todas as letras. E você se levanta do chão, ainda cambaleante, se posta atrás dele e o penetra com força, tanta força que faz ele gritar de dor. Pequenas lagrimas surgem no canto dos olhos dele, penetração sem lubrificante realmente doía, mas afinal ele começou não? E Ruki é tão apertadinho! Segurando a sua cintura pequena, você ainda espera alguns minutos para que ele se acostume a sensação, antes de dar mais uma estocada forte. Novamente um grito, mas dessa vez ele foi mais gemido e mais prazeroso. As unhas do pequeno arranham com força a superfície em que está, mas você não pode ver o rosto dele direito. Desce uma das mãos até o sexo pulsante dele e faz alguns movimentos, dessa vez arrancando gemidos puros.

- U...ruha...ah...me come...hn...

Não, você não resiste nem um pouco ao pedido, e começa a entrar dentro dele com força. E cada vez mais rápido. Sabe que está gemendo, e Ruki sem duvida que está gemendo, como se gemer fosse a única coisa a se fazer no mundo. Alto, longo, lânguido e excitante. E no mesmo ritmo em que adentra nele com força, você o masturba, sem dó. Não deve estar sendo fácil pro baixinho, tudo aquilo deve estar doendo mesmo. Mas ele grita e grita mais e implora por mais força. Então ele dá um grito diferente, você percebe que atingiu aquele ponto, aquele que te da tanto prazer também...Sem hesitar, você o atinge de novo ali, e sente os joelhos dele completamente fracos. Se não estivesse apoiado, com certeza estaria no chão agora. Você o segura melhor, apertando contra si, suando e percebe, não vai demorar nem mais um minuto para os dois gozarem.

Ele grita e se inclina pra trás, agarrando seus cabelos, e você sente sua mão cheia de sêmen dele, realmente cheia. Em seguida ele apóia completamente o corpo na caixa de som e ergue sua mão na altura da boca, lambendo o próprio liquido de uma maneira tão deliciosa entre os gemidos que numa ultima estocada você também explode, e tem que se apoiar nele pra simplesmente não desabar. Deuses, a goza perfeita. Entre todas as vezes que fez sexo por sexo, essa com certeza foi a melhor e você sabe.

E lá está você ainda dentro dele, arquejando, e prensando-o contra o equipamento. Com cuidado, sai de dentro dele e se joga no sofá dali, enterra o rosto nas mãos mais uma vez e segura as lagrimas.

"Eu...sou um grande idiota! IDIOTA! É O RUKI!...Aoi...será que um dia você vai me perdoar por isso...querido..." pensamentos que passam pela sua mente. Então você ouve a voz dele de novo, rouca e cansada.

- Uau...Uru-chan...nossa...

- ...Ruki, isso foi...muito...muito...errado.

O baixinho ri, ainda todo apoiado na caixa de som, ri alto e escandalosamente.

- Eu disse a eles que você nunca resistiria... – murmura, abaixando-se com cuidado para pegar as próprias roupas. Ele anda bem lentamente e você sabe porque. Duvida que ele vá conseguir sentar até mês que v... como assim disse a eles?!

- ...Ruki, você não...o Aoi não...?! – ele se vira e o vê completamente branco, os olhos completamente arregalados.

- Nãão... – responde, mas a negativa não o convence, principalmente porque Ruki olhara para o vidro espelhado do outro lado da sala. Uma idéia deixa você completamente paralisado.

Eles viram.

Você, quase que em um segundo, pula do sofá, enfia sua cueca pelas pernas e abre a porta da sala. O vidro espelhado dá para a sala de edição de som, um lugar escuro cheio de cadeiras e mesas com milhares de botõezinhos. Mas a sala está vazia.

Você fecha a porta e se vira para o maldito baixinho vocalista, que novamente está gargalhando as suas custas.

- Maldito! Ruki... e depois eu sou o pervertido da banda!!

- Mas você é Uru-chan... só não é o único. – Ruki piscou, andando até você com as calças ainda desabotoadas e sem camisa, e ergue sua mão, ainda melada de manchas brancas meio lambidas. Ele ri e beija a palma de sua mão.

- Muito obrigado, foi ótimo. – e arrastando a camisa trás de si, ele sai da sala.

Ele tem razão, você é um pervertido. E pelos próximos dias vai passar horas e horas compensando seu namorado pelo descontrole. Quer ele saiba... ou não.

1 Pra quem não sabe, o Ruki é cego XD 0.5 graus de cada olho, acho.


End file.
